Pizza
by love comes and goes
Summary: .:It had gone from indecent to porno in less than thirty seconds:. C.C.xLelouch *crack*


_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Code Geass, otherwise, there would be more crack and Lelouch would be a playboy... see why I lost the rights?

- - - -----

It smelled like pizza, lots of pizza. The smell grew more intense as he got closer to his room. He punched in the code and the door slid opened, stepped in, and saw a stack of pizzas.

He was prepared for that, what he wasn't prepared for was the sudden hunger that the smell instilled in him.

It could have been the three hour long meeting or all the stress from trying to take down Britannia but he was starving. He sat on his bed, took off his helmet and cape, and opened the top box and grabbed a slice. He couldn't understand CC's obsession with pizzas but he could sympathize with her up to a certain extent.

He finished the first slice and was taking a bite out the other when the door slid opened and CC walked in.

She stood there for a moment, the same expressionless face as she took in the scene, and continued walking until she was right in front of him.

She dropped a red jump suit -Kallens, if he was correct- and got on top of him, straddling him, putting her face a mere few inches from his. He leaned back more but she merely followed him, not allowing any space.

"What are you doing witch?" Lelouch said, glaring. He really wasn't in the mood for any of her games.

"I'm never going to do a nice thing for Kallen again." C.C. muttered. Her face held the same indifference but her voice held annoyance.

"Kallen?" Lelouch questioned. She wasn't moving so he decided to take another bite of pizza, she watched him with an almost challenging stare and he raised an eyebrow. His unvoiced question hung in the air.

"C.C, have you brought my clothes yet?" Kallen said, walking out of the shower in nothing but a towel. Apparently, she had been using his shower and forgotten her clothes or something. Girls were stupid.

She froze and her eyes widened. The scene before her was everything but innocent and she turned around, blushing.

"C-could you hand me my clothes, please." Kallen muttered, her voice entering a high pitch.

"No." C.C answered.

"You stupid witch, just give her, her damn clothes and get the hell off of me." Lelouch said, getting annoyed.

"You ate my pizza." C.C. said, not moving an inch.

"That I paid for." Lelouch countered.

"It was mine."

"I don't care."

"Can someone _please_ hand me my clothes." Kallen interrupted, embarrassed.

"I would, if she would get the hell off of me." Lelouch said, stuffing the final piece into his mouth. Before he could chew it, C.C. pressed her lips against his and used her tongue to get a hold of the piece.

Quickly realizing what she was trying to do, he bit her tongue preventing her from taking away his last piece. C.C. stopped moving and looked into his eyes. The annoyance had settled into her face and she refused to relent.

A glaring match ensued.

"My clothes please!" Kallen yelled exasperated, finally turning around- only to turn once more.

Didn't they have any decency?!?

They ignored her, in favor of their fight. Why the witch was trying to get his piece, he didn't care, it was disgusting and unsanitary, and he would not give it to her. C.C. saw the determination settle in his eyes and decided to act on impulse.

She used her free hands to unbutton and unzip his pants. Lelouch's eyes widened and he started squirming, making a strange noise in the process.

Kallen used her courage, -determined to get her clothes- turned around and was rooted to the spot. It had gone from indecent to porno in less than thirty seconds.

The fight finally left Lelouch and he let her have his piece. C.C. smirked and sat up not moving from on top of him but giving him some personal space.

Not one of them spoke a word -an awkward and embarrassed silence on Kallen's part- and Lelouch watched C.C. chew the piece in disgust.

"Do you need anything?" C.C. asked Kallen, who was still frozen by the bathroom door. Kallen seemed to snap out of it, grabbed her discarded clothes from their feet and ran out of there.

"Thats disgusting." Lelouch muttered laying down, despite her still being on top of him.

"Its not like we've never done it." C.C. said, draping herself over him.

"Not voluntarily." Lelouch said, making a face.

"It was my pizza." C.C. said again in the same monotone voice.

"Yes but it was already in my mouth." Lelouch muttered. C.C. kissed him then but he did not fight, in fact, he kissed her back and rolled them over so that he was on top and deepened the kiss.

"I don't mind." C.C. said breathlessly but unemotionally.

"Whatever." Lelouch retorted. She kissed him then and Lelouch started thinking.

Maybe he wouldn't mind either.

**- - - - ----**

**Hmm...** strange and random but I had to type it down. I really like this pairing and I'm diggin this particular piece, so whatever. Review if you like it. -please like it-

Peace ^_^;;


End file.
